


Xenophobia

by Fianna9



Series: Swarm [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gender or Sex Swap, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Alphabet drabbles -  Prowl heading to Praxus to breed
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Swarm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Xenophobia

"Everyone's glaring at me, Prowler," Jazz whispered as they stopped at the outpost an orn's drive from the crystal border walls of Praxus. Prowl's flashing doorwings had warded off most of the unfriendly clusters of Praxian femmes and the occasional divebombing mech, but the open hostility bothered the normally sociable Polyhexian.

"Outsiders only come here to try to harm us. You being here with me confuses them," Prowl replied before turning and openly embracing Jazz while speaking loud enough for the others to hear. "I hope to see you again after I finish laying."

"I'll be waiting."

"Promises," she murmured.


End file.
